Persona: Devil Soul
by psychoman222
Summary: Yu Narukami, known as 'Hitoshura' to friends, enemies and acquaintances alike, was not looking forward to living in the middle of nowhere, in the house of a man he had never met. However, when a rather odd homicide happens, he vows to uncover the truth... after all, the town's not big enough for TWO summoners.
1. Chapter 1

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

I idly played with what appeared to be silver pens as I waited for my train to arrive in Inaba. I was… apprehensive about meeting my uncle. I tended to…_ not get along_ with my mother's side of the family. I would have just kept to himself, but because some bureaucrat noticed that I didn't currently have a legal guardian, as if that'd matter in a year, when I'd be a legal adult. But _no_, I have to live with someone I don't know from Adam because of 'suicidal tendencies'. Like it was _my_ fault I had to jump off that building. It wasn't _pleasant,_ but it beat taking the stairs. The absolute _worst _ part about that experience was that _none_ of my friends visited me in the hospital. Not even Ai-..._her._ _That_ stung more than the broken bones. Oh well. I could give the silent treatment just as well.

As the train slowed to a stop, I grabbed my duffel bag and briefcase. As I exited, my Uncle was waiting for me… along with a young girl. That was a good sign. People usually didn't take their kids along when they were planning to kill someone… unless my family was _slightly_ more messed up than I thought.

I couldn't help the mental image that thought produced.

_("See how the blood's spraying everywhere, sweetie? That's because Daddy hit a main artery. Now go fetch that barrel of lye, I want this bastard dissolved before the cops get here.")_

Oh well, fortune favors the bold. I flashed a grin, walking over to my uncle, and bowing deeply.

"This one is honored to make your acquaintance, Dojima-san."

My uncle looked at him oddly.

"No need to be so formal. I _did_ change your diapers in the past, though obviously you don't remember that. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, and you must be Yu." Uncle Ryotaro states, as he extends his hand for a handshake.

"Please, call me Hitoshura. Everyone else does." I answer, returning the shake.

"Hitoshura? How did you get _that_ name?"

"Someone started calling me that a couple of years ago, and it stuck, almost to the point I don't even answer to Yu anymore. Even my teachers call me that." To be precise, it was a _teacher_ who first started calling him that. To say I was _friends_ with Ms. Takao would be an understatement. Too bad she wasn't in the land of the living anymore.

"Alright then. Hitoshura, this is Nanako. Say hi to your cousin, Nanako."

Nanako peeked out from behind Uncle Ryotaro, and softly muttered "H..hello."

"Hi there, Nanako." I say, smile never leaving my face.

She ducked back behind Ryotaro.

"Don't worry, she's just shy."

"I don't take it personally." After all, being scared of him _was_ a perfectly reasonable response.

"Well, let's get your bags in the car, and I'll show you your new home."

As we drove along, Ryotaro tried to strike up conversation.

"So, why aren't you living with your parents?" he asked.

"... They've been dead for close to eleven years now." I answered, confused as to why Ryotaro had asked. Surely he already knew.

The car screeched as Ryotaro slammed on the brakes, screaming "WHAT!?"

Okay, so maybe he didn't.

"I thought you knew."

"I… didn't. I mean, I thought it was weird that I haven't heard from them in quite some time, but I just thought we grew apart, not ...that. So, who have you been living with until now?"

"Well, I started out living with Grandfather, until he... disowned me when it turned out I was the end result of my Mother… not being entirely faithful to her husband. Then, cousin Naoya took me in, until he died a year ago, during the Shibuya Quarantine. Since then, I've been living in the school dormitory, until someone found out I had no legal guardian, and as a result, here I am."

"You were there for the Shibuya Quarantine?"

"Yes."

"... Forgive me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but is that why you jumped off your school rooftop? Or was it because you were being forced to live with me."

"No. I was… in danger of being attacked. Jumping off was my only reliable escape route. It had nothing to do with emotional trauma. As for being forced to live with you… While I admit I greatly enjoyed my freedom, and I _am_...annoyed that it has been taken from me, I am not going to do anything drastic over it. It _is_ only mandatory for a year, after all. And even _if _you were such unbearable company that I was seriously contemplating taking my own life just so I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore, there are other options. And even ignoring all of that, it was being hospitalized by my 'suicide attempt' that brought this about, not the other way around."

"You were being _attacked?! _Why didn't you tell the police that?"

"I _did _tell Officer Kurosawa. However, there was no evidence, and my assailants aren't a threat anymore, regardless."

Conversation died after that. Ryotaro had a lot to absorb, and Nanako was observant enough to realize it was not the time for idle chatter.

In the silence, I was able to better contemplate my new home. Inaba felt… off. It almost felt like… no, that wasn't possible. But even so, I could not deny that Inaba was more than what met the eye. I felt my blood… _burn _in anticipation. Inaba was my home now, and that meant I was going to find out what made Inaba so special, as either I would seek _it _out, or it would seek _me_ out. And here I was, thinking life in a country town was going to be boring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

_Chapter 2_

Ryotaro eventually stopped for gas, and I exited the car in order to stretch my legs.

"Hi there! New to Inaba?" The gas station attendant asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I know Inaba sounds like a sleepy little town, and I suppose it is, but don't worry, there will be plenty to keep you occupied. School, friends, part-time jobs…" The attendant trailed off.

Strange. She sounded... wistful. She was too young to be an adult overcome by nostalgia… unless she wasn't, and just very good at hiding her age. Which hinted at the paranormal.

"May I shake your hand?"

Alarms went off in my head. No human _asked_ to engage in a greeting ritual. There was either some sinister intent, or a being banned from doing so without human consent. Like a vampire unable to enter a dwelling unless invited in. Neither were good signs, but I sensed no ill intent, and I was pretty sure I could tell when a supernatural being was trying to kill me. Besides, refusing without adequate reason would be rude.

"You may." I replied, extending my hand.

When contact was made, I felt a surge of Magatsuhi flow into me. I mentally cursed as I realized what just happened. She just gave me permission to enter her territory.

While not necessarily a bad thing, it limited my options.

You see, think of it like… dogs. Dogs have a clearly defined 'territory'. Any other dog entering is subject to attack, unless part of the owners 'pack', or given permission. However, said invading dog also has a right to duel the current owner and, if victorious, takes it over.

That is where the similarity between dogs and spirits ends.

When given permission by a spirit to enter their territory, you lose the right to challenge them, unless you have a _very_ good excuse. When you are a guest in a house, it is poor form to attack the host. That being said, they lose the right to attack _you_. So it is a double edged sword.

I didn't _mind_ not having to kill this spirit in order to enter Inaba, but at the same time, if she wound up being a pain in the ass for me down the line, it tied my hands.

But that wasn't all she did. Some of the Magatsuhi that flowed into me was that of _another spirit_. In layman's terms, she essentially gave me the right to manifest that spirit, and use it how I wished. Such generosity was rare, to say the least. Which meant this spirit could _afford_ it. Which meant that the being before me was _very_ powerful.

To summarize, here are the pros to the situation:

1\. She clearly had no intention of harming I.

2\. She gave me a 'guardian angel'.

3\. Any other spirit that wishes to attack me while in her territory will have to go through her.

The Cons are:

1\. She is incredibly powerful.

2\. Said 'guardian angel' could possibly be a spy or assassin.

3\. I can't do a damn thing to her while in her territory, unless she attacks me, negating her 'protection'.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! NEVER give a concrete answer to a spirit! That was the FIRST thing Dad taught me!'_ I mentally chastised myself.

The entity released my hand, shock on her face, which was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Strong grip." She said, and I picked up the meaning. During the transfer, she was able to 'see' how much Magatsuhi I had. I would say I had 'more than average'. Others would say that 'more than average' was a massive understatement. And as the amount of Magatsuhi one had directly influences the power of the entity, she had a very good idea of the amount of power I could bring to bear should they come to a conflict. Yet another item in the 'con' column.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." I said stiffly, giving a slight dip of the head. I knew from experience that the slightest thing could set a spirit off, and as I was still feeling weak from the incident at the school, I wasn't entirely sure I could take her. So, the best course of action was to be polite, and bide my time until I was recovered.

The second I arrived at the Dojima residence, I immediately went to bed, thinking that I couldn't possibly have gotten off to a worse start.

I was immediately proven wrong, of course.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY CREDITS DIDN'T TRANSFER!?" I yelled. I prided myself in self control, but I felt my outburst was warranted. An entire year of maintaining top grades, despite having to fight supernatural beings on a regular basis, and… according to bureaucracy, _it didn't happen._ I was going to have to re-do my second year _entirely_.

Coupled with the fact my homeroom teacher seemed to hate my guts, despite having never said two words to the man, I was, to say the least, upset.

'_Don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school, don't murder the faculty on the first day of school,' _I mentally chanted, in hopes of calming my anger.

"Um, excuse me…"

My eyes snapped open, and turned to the speaker. A brunette with short, cropped hair, brown eyes, green sports jacket, and the most well-defined legs I had seen on a human girl. Not that I was looking, of course...

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about King Moron. He's like that with everyone."

"I see. In that case, I will try not to take it personally."

"You're new in town, right?"

"That's correct." I resisted the urge to add 'duh' to that sentence.

"Well, I was thinking… how about I show you around the town?"

Okay, things were starting to look up. I was never one to say no to female company, and after a day like today… well, I was in the mood for some social interaction.

"This one would be greatly honored if a lady as gorgeous as yourself decided I was worthy of being her companion." Okay, maybe that was a little much, but that was all part of the fun.

She turned as red as a beet.

"Wha… no! I didn't mean as a date! In fact, Yukiko, why don't you join us!?" The brunette asked the girl seated behind me.

"Um, okay?" Yukiko replied, confused. Yukiko was much more of a 'traditional' beauty. pale skin, black hair, dainty features.

"I apologise. I did not mean to imply such a thing. I would not be so bold as to ask to court you before I so much as asked your name."

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I forgot. My name's Chie Satonaka. This is my friend, Yukiko Amagi."

"A pleasure." I said, bowing deeply.

"...Thanks?" Yukiko replied, not really knowing how to respond.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the being so… formal?"

"I am of the philosophy that it never hurts to be polite. It can, however, hurt to be impolite, as there are those who will perceive anything less as a personal insult."

And some of them _would_ try to eat your face off given the slightest excuse.

"Trust me, Yu. No danger of that here in Inaba."

"Please, call me Hitoshura."

Chie beamed."Alright then, Hitoshura! Let's get going!"

The PA system came to life, and the voice of the principal echoed throughout the school.

"All students, please remain on the school premises until further notice."

It was almost half an hour before we were released. While I found pleasant company in Chie and Yukiko, I was glad to leave the cacophony of the school.

Unfortunately, it appeared our route took them to a nearby crime scene.

I overheard my uncle speaking.

"Damn, this has to be the first homicide in Inaba in almost twenty years."

Uncle Ryotaro, as if sensing my presence, spun around.

"What the hell are you doing here!? That damn principal was supposed to hold the students until we got this taken care of!"

I was not an idiot. I knew that my showing up in Inaba so closely to a homicide, especially when such a thing was so rare in these parts, would put me firmly in the 'suspects' category.

While I prided myself on keeping a level head, I was not completely immune to panic, especially under the emotional stress of the past two weeks, and the past two days in particular.

Which is why, despite not being an idiot, I told Detective Dojima the last thing an officer wanted to hear from anyone, _especially_ a relative.

"It wasn't me! I have an alibi! And besides, it doesn't fit my modus operandi, there'd be more fire! And I was acquitted for that!"

* * *

AN: If any of you are curious as to the pairing of this fic, it is going to be Hitoshura/ Anything that moves. You are warned.

Magatsuhi is a bit different in this fic. It is essentially spirit energy. Each entity has its own 'fingerprint'. if you have the whole 'template,' you can summon that entity, which is how you can 'restore from compendium', as it saves the template.

However, a 'partial print' can be given, and it is merely a 'badge' that will just show that you are affiliated.

During the handshake, the Gas Station entity gave Hitoshura her own 'partial print', and the full template of another entity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"...Ignoring that last bit for now, why would you be a suspect?" Ryotaro asked.

"Simple. I arrive, and within a day, someone's dead. I don't think so little of you that I believe you can't put two and two together." I responded.

"That's almost why I _know_ you're _not_ a suspect. You don't know anyone here, so you have no _motive_, you were with someone the whole time, so you don't have _opportunity_, and had no time to set up such a… clean murder, so you have no _means_. I need all three to make any charges stick, and I don't even have one."

"So, we're agreed. I had nothing to do with anything."

"I wouldn't go that far. What was that bit about being acquitted for arson?"

"It was in Shibuya. When the Yakuza is trying to mug you for rations, fire is a very good friend to have."

"...Right. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Could've been worse."

"How so?"

"I still have a pulse." I shrugged.

"...I see."

"Wait, you were there for the quarantine?!" Chie asked.

"Yeah, that's when I started to become known as Hitoshura. Prior to the quarantine, only a select few called me that."

"You're… THAT Hitoshura? I heard about you on the news! They say you…" Chie gushed.

"...Do _not _want to talk about it_._" I interrupted.

"Oh! Right."

"Well, ladies, I think we should be returning home, and leaving Detective Dojima to his work. I apologize, but we will have to postpone my guided tour, given the circumstance."

"You have a point. So, this is where we part ways?" Yukiko confirmed.

I shook my head.

"No. I'm afraid that, as a gentleman, I can't leave a couple of young ladies unescorted, not with a killer on the loose."

"While I doubt the killer would be so brazen as to attack them in the middle of the street in broad daylight, I think that's a good idea." Ryotaro commented.

"Should he or she be so bold, I promise I'll try to leave enough for you to identify." I said.

"...That is not something a police officer likes hearing, nephew."

"...And I'll contact you as soon as I have the ability?" I tried.

"Slightly better. Now, take care, and behave yourselves."

"Don't worry. Alcohol and debauchery is second date, minimum."

"...Okay, you have to be pressing my 'responsible adult' buttons on purpose."

"You are very observant, uncle."

"Wouldn't be a detective if I wasn't."

Dropping off Chie and Yukiko was uneventful, and I returned to the Dojima residence, where I got glomped upon entering the door.

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" Nanako cheered.

"Um…, Something tells me Uncle is going to be a bit late, Nanako. Well, if he comes back tonight at all, and doesn't pull an all-nighter at the station."

"Oh, sorry… I thought that he would be late, but when you walked in…"

"I got your hopes up?"

Nanako nodded somberly.

"Well, I suppose that just means I'll have to keep you company until he does get back. Sound good?"

Nanako nodded, this time smiling.

I helped her with her homework, and after that, let her watch TV. I wasn't one to watch TV normally, so I read a book, labeled 'Goetia: The Lesser Key of Solomon' while still keeping an ear out for news of the murder. Sure enough, there was a special news report.

Apparently, the victim was a news reporter, who was suspected of having an affair with a politician or something. Possibly a motive, but I saw no reason why I shouldn't just let the police handle that line of questioning. It wasn't as if it was supernatural, with no signs of what killed her…

"...Police are dumbfounded, they say she has no signs of wounds of any kind, nor any signs of poison or sickness."

Well, wasn't that _interesting._ It appears Uncle Ryotaro might need a little 'unofficial help' after all.

* * *

AN: A couple of you may have noticed that when introducing himself, Hitoshura talks a bit… weird. That is because in Japan, humility is a sign of respectability. In fact, they have several different words for 'I'. I tried to have him use one of the more 'polite' words for I, and as such, almost comes across as subservient. Which is my attempt at writing an unnaturally polite, almost aristocratic way of speaking in Japanese, which I do not speak. Which is why it puts so many people off guard, as they typically use a more casual dialect. He himself reverts to a more casual dialect once the tone of the conversation has been set.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

The next day at school passed uneventfully, save for having to pull a fellow student out of a trash can. Long story. However, while we were waiting to be dismissed for the day, I decided to fish for information.

"Chie, dear, I know this is a strange question, but have there been any rumors of a … supernatural nature? I'm an enthusiast, you see."

"Actually, there is. It's called the Midnight Channel. They say that on a rainy night, at midnight, if you stare at a TV that's turned off, you'll see your soulmate!"

"Do you know someone who's tried it?"

"Yeah, actually. It rained two days ago, and I overheard one guy who said he saw that reporter that's been on the news recently!"

"The one who was killed yesterday."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"So, the day before her body was discovered, she appeared on this 'Midnight Channel'... possibly even at the same time she was killed." I thought aloud.

Chie paled.

"You don't think that instead of your soulmate, it shows people who are about to die?"

"It's possible. In fact, it's even possible that it does more than show. It may be more… active."

"Like, the Midnight Channel may actually be _causing_ people to die?!"

"Yes. Though, of course, this is all speculation."

It would be incredibly difficult to track down the entity responsible, if so. Most spirits either detest, or are outright confused by modern technology. Like a grandparent trying to figure out how to use the internet. Except worse, because most spirits are several centuries, if not millennia old, and your grandparents at least had electricity and radio around when they were young. Which meant that this hypothetical spirit is either relatively young, and as such, unlikely to be powerful enough to pull it off, or… An incredibly intelligent, yet powerful one, who has a lot of contact with humans... like the one at the gas station… that I can't do a thing to, due to paranormal etiquette... Fuck.

Actually, even that one doesn't fit. It had no problems with humans, or even other spirits, as I sometimes gives a 'false positive' as a spirit. Hell, it was downright _friendly_. So if that entity _was _ responsible, it was an exception, not a rule. The gas station entity might not even be in the wrong, even if it was responsible.

I was getting ahead of myself. I may even be thinking in the wrong direction. After all, Chie _did_ say the TV had to be off. Supernatural entities have been using reflective surfaces as means to interact for as long as reflective surfaces have existed. this 'Midnight Channel' could work just as well with a mirror or bowl of water. And, of course, assuming the 'Midnight Channel' even exists, and isn't the result of some teenager's wild imagination.

So, I has to ascertain whether or not the 'Midnight Channel' exists, and if it does, if it's limited to TVs, find evidence of which spirit, if any, is responsible, and find out whether or not I have the _casus_ _foederis_ to intervene, especially if the Gas Station Entity is involved.

"Say, I hear it's going to rain later on tonight, maybe we can give it a try!" Chie said, enthusiastically.

"You guys actually believe that kind of stuff?" The student I pulled out of the trash can asked.

"I do." I said without hesitation.

"Yeah, so you can keep your opinion to yourself, Yosuke! Say, whatever happened to that DVD I loaned you a while back?"

"Um, it kinda… broke."

"WHAT!?" Chie roars.

"I'll pay you back!" 'Yosuke' quickly stammers.

"Fine! I want… steak! And Hitoshura and Yukiko are coming too!"

"Um, okay." Yosuke accepts.

He wound up taking us to the supermarket, Junes, as he had an employee discount there. After all, a steak dinner for three isn't cheap.

"Hey, Hitoshura, do you think Yukiko is cute?" Chie asks randomly, as they were finishing dinner.

"Of course." I reply, no trace of embarrassment to be found. On me, at least. Yukiko turns a bright red at my confession.

"Figures, all of the guys at school think so. Can you believe she's never been on a date?"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Yukiko pleads. Which was promptly ignored.

"Of course I can. Our dear Yukiko has taste, after all." I reply.

Chie barks a laugh. "Too true, Hitoshura. Too true."

Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Excuse me." I say as I take the call.

"Hitoshura speaking."

_"Hey, Sweetie. It's me, Rise. What are you doing?"_

"Having dinner with two cute girls."

Rise scoffs._"Seriously, you shouldn't say things like that, it'll make girls jealous. Unless that was your intention?"_

"What, you'd rather I lie? Besides, I thought you didn't care."

_"Well, not really, but you could be more tactful."_

That sentence came out much too morose for the upbeat Rise.

"Okay, something's up. What's going on?"

_"...I have a gig at Escapade soon, so I could come and visit."_

"I'm actually not in Tatsumi anymore. I'm living with my uncle at a town called Inaba. I can make the trip out to meet you though, if you want."

_"It's fine, don't worry. Inaba, huh? I actually have grandparents living there. I should really go and visit them sometime, and I'll swing by when I do."_

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, you didn't answer my question. What's going on?"

_"...You're not going to like it."_

"Try me."

_"...I'm thinking about quitting."_

"... If that's what you want to do. Just don't burn any bridges, so you don't have a hard time if you change your mind later."

_"And I want to settle down… with you."_

"... What brought this on?"

_"You died!"_ Rise shouted, tearfully.

"...I'm pretty sure I'd notice something like that."

_"That's what all the rumors are saying! I… actually didn't think you'd pick up when I called. But… now that I know that you aren't… I want to be there for you, so I'm not stuck doing some stupid show while you're hundreds of miles away, in a hospital."_

"I'm not stuck in a hospital."

_"Not stuck in one now! But you were!"_

"Sweetheart, I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't want you to throw the career you've worked so hard for away just so I can be pampered by you. That would be nothing short of selfish of me."

_"That's not the only reason. It's just so stressful, I felt that I was about to break down at any moment, and then I heard about….you… So, I can't do it any longer."_

"Okay. As long as you're doing it for you."

_"I am. It'll take a while before all the paperwork goes through, so my moving to Inaba will probably take a month or two."_

"Alright then, sounds like a plan. and when you _do_ arrive, I will personally ensure that all of your stress goes away… Along with your ability to walk."

That actually got a giggle out of her.

_"Pervert. Say, could you do me a favor, and make sure there's at least one girl in Inaba that hasn't been in your bed by the time I get there?"_

"No promises. Talk to you later, sweetheart."

_"Will do. Kisses!"_

And with that, the call ended.

"Sorry, that was my girlfriend. Now, where were we?" I asked.

"You were telling us how cute Yukiko was. Speaking of which, if you have a girlfriend, don't you think you should, you know, take the flirting down a notch?" Chie asked.

"Why? I have fun doing it, and she doesn't care. Hey, where's Yosuke?"

"Trying, and failing, to woo his coworker. Her name's Saki Konishi, and her family runs a liquor store downtown." Yukiko responded.

I looked at her oddly.

"You know the full name and family history of a store clerk an _acquaintance_ of yours is trying to date?"

"In a town this small, everyone knows everybody."

"I see." I said, observing said girl. Yosuke was cheerfully chatting with her, while she was smiling at him. Said smile was so plastic you would think it was on a Barbie doll. Yeah, he could see that Yosuke wasn't making much progress.

After Yosuke returned, I stood.

"I hate to run, but my uncle is probably going to be at work late, again, so I need to look after my cousin. Here is my number, call me at midnight, so we can compare notes." I say, handing them a strip of paper with a number on it.

A few hours after I returned to the Dojima residence, he saw that on the news, the person who found the body of the reporter was being interviewed. As the news station completely failed in hiding the identity of the interviewee, I realized that I had seen her earlier that day. Saki Konishi. Well, wasn't that interesting… I might have a lead after all, even if this Midnight Channel business didn't pan out.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, Rise is in this chapter, and yes, they have met before Persona 4. Yes, they are dating. And yes, this is a Hitoshura/multi story. Yes, she is (mostly) fine with that. Also, there is a reason she thinks he'd be upset if she quit. All will be explained in more detail later.

Also, I realize that Yukiko and Yosuke haven't had that much to say so far, but I promise that will change.

_**Casus foederis-**_The right for a defensive treaty to be invoked. An overabundance of this is what lead to the first World War to become, well, a world war. Basically, normally Hitoshura, as explained in a prior chapter, has his hands bound by a ceasefire treaty he unwittingly entered. However, if he can prove that there had been a deliberate attack on someone under his protection, that ceasefire would be nullified. The truly tricky part is 'how would a news reporter he never met be under his protection,' but that will be explained later.

_**Goetia: The Lesser Key of Solomon-**_ Yes, this was for the prior chapter, but I feel like I must explain anyway, as it is a joke that may have gone over some people's heads. Goetia is a book on demon summoning, that is actually referenced in SMT bios for some demons. It was written by Aleister Crowley, who some of you may have heard of through an Ozzy Osbourne song.


	5. Chapter 5

Persona: Devil Soul

Once I was ready to turn in for the evening, I went upstairs to my room and prepared for the Midnight Channel. I set up a mirror and a bowl of water, then reached into my duffel bag and pulled out a knife, which I used to prick my thumb. I then used the resulting blood to draw a circle around the TV, the water bowl, and the mirror, leaving a tiny sliver open. If it was a spirit, this would allow it to enter, but I could close it with little difficulty, trapping it. While the Blood Circle method of sealing is crude, it is very efficient for its relative simplicity.

Then I waited.

At exactly midnight, the TV turned on, showing a silhouette of a girl. One I recognized.

I touched the screen of the TV as I examined it, and was mildly surprised when my fingers entered, as if the screen was a pool of water. I glanced at the mirror. Nothing. Same with the pool of water. Whatever was going on, it affected only the TV. My attention was diverted as my fingers were sucked in further, down to the knuckle. I forcibly pulled them back, noting that whatever it was, it was not actively trying to grab me. It was more along the lines of quicksand. A portal, then. Which was a lead, but one that created a lot of questions.

My phone began ringing.

"Hey, Hitoshura. It's Yosuke. Did you see it?"

"Yes. It was the silhouette of Saki Konishi. She was the one who found the body of the prior person, so there may be a connection there. Also, when I touched the TV, my fingers entered. It could be a portal. I will go into more detail in person, at Junes after school tomorrow. Let the girls know."

I then hung up.

"Looks like I'll have to investigate wherever that portal leads tomorrow." I said to myself, withdrawing a an incredibly worn Colt Single Action Army revolver from my suitcase, and putting it in a pocket on the inside of my jacket.

At Junes the next day, I met up with Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko.

"So, Yosuke says you think you know who was on the midnight Channel." Chie states.

"Yes. Saki Konishi. Based on hair texture and length, as well as body shape."

"That isn't exactly hard evidence." Yukiko said doubtfully.

"You're right, it isn't. But it is a lead."

"And what was that bit about your TV being a portal to another world? You really couldn't be more original?" Chie teased.

I bristled at the implication that I was a liar.

"Why don't I prove it?" I challenged.

I was confident I could pull it off, as recurring portals never _truly_ closed, meaning I could force it open if need be. And if all TVs in Inaba had a portal leading to the same place, then one TV was as good as another.

"Okay. This will be interesting." Chie grinned.

"Why don't we go to the electronics department? We just got some big screens recently, so we can use those." Yosuke proposed.

"Perfect. In fact, if we intend to enter regularly, it may be a good idea to purchase one."

Yosuke looked at me askance.

"They can be pretty pricey, Hitoshura."

"I have money. Besides, it wouldn't be the worst investment I ever made." I briefly reminisced about some of the 'spirit recruitments' I had attempted in the past. I was just glad that the Macca to Yen exchange rate was so good, not to mention possible.

"If you say so…" Yosuke said, disbelieving.

As I went to see if I could find a TV I could enter easily, The remaining three began to chat.

"This guy is _seriously_ going to extremes to get us to buy this story." Yosuke said.

"Well, think about it. He _is_ new here. He could just be trying to make us think hanging out with him is an adventure, so we'll hang out with him. Haven't _you_ ever done something crazy to try and get someone to be your friend?" Chie reasoned.

"You have _no_ idea…" Yosuke muttered under his breath.

"I don't know… he seemed really sincere. Besides, if it turns out he _can't_ do it, it's only going to make him look foolish, so why would he be so insistent?" Yukiko added.

"Who knows. Besides, it's not like he can actually enter a TV." Yosuke said, gesturing to me, who just so happened to be up to my elbow in a TV, that was at _most_ three inches deep.

Startled, Yosuke made a sound that best resembled choking on a frog, Chie let out a brief shout, while Yukiko made a squeaking noise.

I just gave a knowing smirk.

Until something bit me.

* * *

**AN**: Colt Single Action Army: The Peacemaker, been in service for almost 150 years. No, I do not have a strange fascination for this model, There is an actual reason I chose this gun, it is just happenstance that it has appeared in two of my stories so far. Basically, without giving to much away, it's a family heirloom for Hitoshura, dating back to late 1800's, early 1900's. Coupled with a hint from chapter 1, SMT fans may be able to figure it out before I reveal the details.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Going to switch this fic into First Person, as it's much easier for me to write. I will go back and edit the previous chapters later.

_**Persona: Devil Soul**_

_**Chapter 6**_

I shot a quick Agi spell at whatever bit my hand, while Chie, Yosuke and Yukiko were in various states of shock. Then, almost as one, they lunged and grabbed me, as they tried to pull my arm out. The portal _was _sucking me in a little, but not enough to overpower three people. As a result, I was released from the TV, only for Newton to rear his ugly little head again, and make it so the excess force form our brief tug-of-war sent us careening through the TV behind us. I landed right on top of Yosuke, who had me in a full nelson when he was trying to pry me out of the portal's grasp.

Chie and Yukiko, while they managed to not be landed on, also had nothing cushioning their fall. I rose and helped them up, before taking stock of our surroundings.

"It looks like a TV studio." Yukiko observed.

"One that left the dry ice machines running. Seriously, what's with this fog?" Chie added.

"Wait… are we... _inside_ the Midnight Channel?" Yosuke noticed.

Sure enough, there was a backdrop that looked just like the one on the Midnight Channel.

"Seems that way. Let's look for evidence, or at the very least, an exit." I say.

"Um, don't you have a way of getting out? After all, you seem to have experience with this kind of stuff." Yosuke reasons.

"The only way I can think of off the top of my head would get the three of you killed. So, let's save that as a last resort." I respond.

"Now, stick close to me. I don't know what's in here, or if it's hostile." I order, as I withdraw my Colt. The other three recoil away.

"What the!? You have a GUN!?" Chie exclaimed.

"Yes. I was planning on investigating this place anyway, and my other weapons are too bulky to conceal in my uniform. Don't worry, I have... permission to own and carry it. "

"If there is a ghost or something behind this, will a gun even _work_?" Yosuke asked.

"Most wouldn't, but this one will. It's been used for things like this for over a hundred years. I have to get special ammo for it to work at it's best, but normal ammo will still technically work. Well, about as well as a rubber bullet would on a person. It would hurt them, but it would take a lot of them to do permanent damage. So, if you're not using my special ammunition, it'd probably be better just to punch them."

"...Punching will work on ghosts." Yukiko restated, disbelievingly.

"Well, there's a trick to it, but yes."

I briefly flashback to one of my more...memorable fights.

"_Immortal, huh? Lets see if that's true!" I yell, as I rapidly piston my fist into Beldr's face, while I hold him by his throat with my other hand. As it would turn out, it wasn't true._

"In fact, it works _very _well." I add.

"So, if you have a gun license, does that mean you work for law enforcement?" Chie asked.

"Not officially. People would throw a fit if their tax money was going to a teenager who hunts ghosts and such. Unofficially… quite a few 'weird' cases get resolved when I'm somewhere in the vicinity, and money miraculously appears in my account."

"And they let you have a gun?" Yosuke asked.

"Last year they let me buy a M134, no questions asked." I reply.

"M134?"

"Minigun."

"What's so special about a smaller gun?" Yukiko asks.

I facepalm.

"That's just what they call it. In reality, it fires a bullet the size of your ring finger, and it fires one of those per person in Inaba in half a minute. If not less."

"And the government trusts you with one?"

"After I helped them out in Shibuya? Hell yes."

"You mean the Shibuya Quarantine?" Yosuke clarifies.

"Yep."

"That was a gas leak, right?" Chie asks.

"About as much as you wandering through a world inside a TV is swamp gas. And that's about as much as I can say on the subject without violating my Non-Disclosure Agreement."

While we were talking, we wandered through the fog, until we came across what appeared to be an apartment building, with one door slightly ajar.

I cautiously enter, but the room is empty.

Well, apart from the chair, noose, and vandalized posters.

"Okay, I think we can conclude that there was hostile intent behind this. Does anyone recognize the person on the posters?" I ask.

"Misuzu Hiiragi. She was the wife of the man the murdered announcer was having an affair with." Yukiko replies.

I think for a moment.

The vandalized posters were of _the wife, _NOT the victim. The noose is made of a scarf, hastily done, so it's a spur of the moment decision, and wouldn't hold together in a struggle…

"It wasn't murder. It was suicide. The reporter was the one who vandalised the posters, made the noose… but what of the supernatural element? There would be marks on the body if it was conventional suicide…"

Maybe this place amplifies emotions? This needs to be investigated further, but this place is taking a toll on the others. Just like it did last year, during the Midnight...

Oh no.

I know what killed her.

Shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to leave. Now." I state with urgency.

"Why? What's going on?" Chie asked.

"A shadow killed her."

"A… shadow?" Yukiko mumbled.

"Imagine if every aspect of yourself that you hate became a physical being… That hates _you_ as much as you hate _it._"

"If it's physical, how did it kill her? You just said that the only way it could have been done was if she did it herself." Yosuke pointed out.

"Imagine that you are trapped here, alone, with no escape, and then someone _who looks just like you_ pops out of nowhere, and starts throwing everything you have ever felt guilty about, whether it was an action or a thought, in your face."

"So… it _talked_ her into killing herself?" Chie clarified.

"Based on evidence, most likely."

"So, even if they exist, they're nothing to worry about. You just need to ignore them." Yosuke reasoned.

"No. They are more than capable of killing you with other means. In fact, most of the others I've encountered never bothered trying to do it that way."

"You've seen them before? Like, actually confirmed they exist?" Chie asked.

"I brought my gun for a reason."

"But It still doesn't entirely make sense. Even if this thing talked her into committing suicide, there'd still be marks from that." Yukiko questioned.

"Well the thing is, this place isn't entirely… physical. If you die here, it's your _spirit_ that gets killed. It's just that your body can't survive without it, which is why she died physically. Let me give an example. You guys are getting tired, right?"

"Yeah..." Yosuke said.

"More than you should be given the amount of activity?"

"Now that you mention it…" Chie admitted.

"That's because your body provides the energy to do things like walk around and… live, basically. But in this place, your spirit has to do all of that. So, you feel fatigued, as a part of you that has never needed to do physical work before now has to do so. I guess a good analogy would be… computers. Your spirit is the hard drive, the body is everything else. Your computer can't do a damn thing without the hard drive, because that's where all the storage and processing is done. It's essentially the part of the computer that does the computing.

The rest is things like the power supply, monitor, keyboard, mouse, cooling system, and all that.

Without that, you can't interact with the hard drive. So, dying in the 'normal world' is like having everything _but _the hard drive smashed. All of the data and stuff is still there, but you can't access it. Dying _here_ is having the hard drive smashed, and nothing else. it can't be accessed because it's not there. So, right now you're running on emergency battery backup instead of… your normal battery. Hey, breaking down complex metaphysics is hard, so my analogies aren't going to be perfect." I pre-emptively defend myself.

"And in this analogy, shadows are a virus?" Yukiko asks.

"No. You actually can't explain them in computer terms. They're like… say, if you, Yukiko, saw Chie get a … let's say a car. A cool one. As her friend, you want to be happy for her, but you are actually mad at her because _you_ didn't get a cool new car, because that's just how humans are wired. And because Chie is your friend, you hate yourself for hating her over something so stupid. So the part of you that is jealous gets shoved in a mental closet and forgotten about. That closet is your shadow. So, they're not… bad, in fact they're vital for a healthy psyche, they just… get pissed that they get shoved in a closet and forgotten about. I can't explain it very well. I would recommend looking up Carl Jung once we get out of here. He goes into much more detail."

"And this Jung guy is a demon hunter?"

"What? No, psychologist. Like Freud." I clarify.

"So, how do you beat them?" Chie asked.

"Personas. Personas are manifestations of your 'higher mind', the part of you that, in the previous example, would make Yukiko realize that getting mad at you for having a new car when she doesn't is stupid. However, it can only be manifested once you have 'accepted' your shadow. Basically, you need to accept that you feel certain ways, and forgive yourself for doing so. It's harder than it sounds."

By the time I finish explaining things, we arrive back to the place we came in.

However, in the fog, there's a figure.

"Show yourself!" I command, levelling my pistol at it.

Out walks… a human-sized teddy bear.

"Okay, I have to admit, I was not expecting that." I concede.

"Who are you? You guys are beary suspicious. Are you the ones throwing people in here?"

"No, quite the opposite. We're actually looking for a way out." I respond.

"Wait, what is this thing?" Yukiko asks.

"It's a shadow." I reply. After last year, I can tell.

"...I thought you said shadows were all 'maim,kill, burn!' This guy doesn't act like that." Chie reasons.

"Shadows are parts of your personality that you don't like. The fact that most people don't like the parts of themselves that want to kill people is incidental. All we know about the guy who made this shadow is that he or she likes childish things and bad puns, but will never admit it. Which rules out my former dorm manager, but not much else." I explain.

"Okay, I've had enough." Yosuke says, marching towards the bear.

"This was a good production, I'll give you that. But shadows, personas and all this supernatural crap? How gullible do you think we are? Look, I get you're new in town, and want to impress us, but paying a guy to put on a bear costume is a bit much. And don't even get me started on that room we were in!" Yosuke rants.

"...And me buying a fog machine big enough to cover an entire town, bribing over a thousand people to stay off the streets, and placing a trap door in a TV makes more sense?" I reason.

"At least that doesn't violate the laws of physics! And here! I'll prove that this isn't a 'shadow' or whatever!" Yosuke declared, grabbing the bear's head, and pulling.

It came clean off, revealing… a hollow suit.

"It's Old Man Jenkins! And he would have gotten away with it too, If it wasn't for us meddling kids!" I snark.

Yosuke just stares in shock, as do Chie and Yukiko, and as such don't notice my lame joke.

The head scowls, and the hollow suit reaches up, grabs the head from Yosuke, and puts it back on.

"That was beary rude!"

"Sorry!" Yosuke exclaims reflexively, snapping him out of his shock.

"And Hitoshura, I'm sorry for what I said to you just now." He adds.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I sigh.

"'Hitoshura, the teacher you're sleeping with isn't part of a end-of-the-world cult, you're crazy!' 'Hitoshura, your cousin isn't making a program that causes demons to jump out of computers, you're crazy!' 'Hitoshura, the new girl isn't a robot, you're crazy!' 'Hitoshura, a pixie can't kick Metatron's ass, you're crazy!' 'Hitoshura, the girl you're on a date with isn't an interdimensional elevator attendant, you're crazy!' 'Hitoshura, you can't beat an Inheritor of Bel to death with a keychain, you're crazy!' 'Hitoshura, that little girl in the blue dress isn't planning on killing us all, you're crazy!'" I rant under my breath.

Chie, who overheard most of that, decided to try and change the subject.

"So, uh, shadow-guy, can you help us get out of here?"

"The name's Teddie! And the sooner you get out of here, the better!" The bear replies, and stomps his foot a couple of times, and a stack of CRT TVs drops in from apparently nowhere.

"So, how do we…" Yosuke begins, but never finishes his sentence, as Teddie grabs him, and throws him into one of the TVs mid-question.

I make sure Chie and Yukiko get through okay before diving into the TV myself.

Fortunately, we don't end up in Hell, or someplace similar, but our home 'world', though it's noticeably later.

"Alright you guys, you better head home. If experience has taught me anything, you guys are going to crash, and hard. I'll see about getting us some gear tomorrow afternoon." I recommend. The other three are so exhausted, they don't bother speaking, just nod tiredly in confirmation, before walking away. Extradimensional travel always takes a lot out of you your first few times.

Most never get used to it.

I head home myself, and begin to plan.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse but lack of inspiration. Also, I had trouble explaining such a complex subject as Jungian psychology in such easy to understand terms. I was also going to include a rundown on Jungian Tarot, which is a cornerstone of the Persona series, but all research on the subject that I have been able to find is either Miss Cleo-level superstitious crap, completely contradictory to other sources, or both. This delayed me even further and I got nothing to show for it, so I cut it. Plus, this chapter has a bit too much 'wise master Hitoshura provides exposition to three cardboard cut-outs' as it is. That being said, If any of you happen to know of a site that has good information on the subject, please feel free to PM me with a link or something.


End file.
